Oni
The Oni are a vicious race of demonic beings, that inhabit the Never Never Land. They appeared in the backgrounds of Mortal Kombat I and Mortal Kombat 4, and are more prominently featured in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, with the introduction of the playable Oni Drahmin and the sub-boss Moloch. They also make an appearance in Mortal Kombat: Return of The Dragon King, Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, and Mortal Kombat 9. Info They appear as large monstrous creatures, possessing sharp claws, wild hair and usually two long red horns growing from the sides of their heads though appear to be mostly human in shape. Despite this being the case, there are some that are more ape-like and burly with glowing yellow eyes. This description is referring to oni like Moloch. They are well known mostly for their extreme savagery and brutality, and take pleasure in tormenting the souls of all those unfortunate enough to enter the Never Never Land. However there is a possibility of onis that were once human beings as in the case of the onis Drahmin, Donald Self, and Jonathan Krantz that for their crimes in life, they were exiled to the Never Land where their bodies and souls were to be tortured for all eternity. Each passing year, the unfortunate souls fall further and further into madness to surrender to the powers of that Hellish, evil, and demonic planet and eradicate all traces of what was once human. Onis are said to roam the wastelands of the Never Never Land, always on the search for souls to torment for their own sick pleasure. Those that dwelled on Shang Tsung's Island appeared to demonstrate cannibalism by eating them dead. In Mortal Kombat: Deception there is a hierarchy of Onis. Larger more powerful members of the Oni are known as Oni Warlords which is a boss faced by Liu Kang in Goro's Dungeon. History Though most Onis live in Hell, some roamed within Shang Tsung's Island in Earth and Outworld's Forest of Death where they consumed any unwary trespassers and Goro's Dungeon where you can see glowing eyes in the dark prison. Known Members *Drahmin *Moloch *Oni Warlord *Donald Self *Jonathan Krantz *Quan Chi (Former) Trivia *Quan Chi was once an Oni, until he became a demon with his mastery over sorcery. *The common Oni in Return of The Dragon King is dressed like Quan Chi from Deadly Alliance onward. *Oni are assumed that only reside in Hell but in Mortal Kombat: Deception they are also found in Earth and Outworld. *The first playable Oni was Quan Chi, however he is only playable in demon form. As such, the first playable Oni in its true form was Drahmin. There are only 3 playable onis. *Donald Self and Jonathan Krantz were members of Oni Council and The Company in Hell, until the Council was wiped out by Giuseppe Travonni during his time in Hell and the Company was also wiped out by Travonni's allies, making the company dead, lost and forgotten. Gallery Drahmin.jpg|Drahmin. 0ni_MK_X.png|Oni Warlord. Moloch.jpg|Moloch. Oni_MKD.jpg|Oni in MK:RoTDK. Oni_gorillas.png|Gorilla-like Onis. Category:Species Category:Scary! Category:MK Category:! Category:Non Humans Category:Filled with Evil Category:Cannibals